


Buried Feelings

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Husk finds Angel on the roof, fluff ensues
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Buried Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> what I really enjoy about the fic writing process is I'll have some cute scene in my head and I never know how I'll get there and once I get the whole thing out I'm pleasantly surprised by the fic as a whole

It was getting late, and Angel still hadn't come by the bar. Not that Husk had noticed his absence, or even cared. (This was a lie). It was just so damn quiet it was hard not to notice when Angel was gone. He shook his head. He was not going to sit here and think about Angel. He didn't even like Angel. He was, of course, lying to himself. He and Angel had been dancing around each other for weeks now. That is to say, Angel had definitely not been subtle about his feelings for Husk, but Husk was having a harder time with it. Feelings, and all that. He'd shut himself out from the rest of the world for so long now, and then here came Angel, bright, funny, and beautiful, and turning his whole world upside down. The problem was, he was afraid all the years of isolation might cause him to do something to hurt Angel, and he couldn't stand that thought. But as time had gone on, it was getting harder to resist.   
"Husk!" A sudden voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a frazzled Charlie running towards him. "Husk!"  
"Slow down, princess, I ain't goin anywhere." Despite all her sparkle and joy, Husk managed to be pretty fond of Charlie.   
"Have you seen Angel?", she demanded, out of breath. Husk stiffened. He hadn't, and he didn't want to worry, but now he was thinking he might need to. "I haven't, but that doesn't mean anything," he said, to not only calm her but keep himself calm as well. "I know he keeps late hours, but he usually at least texts! What if he's hurt! What if--" She cut herself off, apparently not wanting to think about any specific possibilities. "Alright, calm down, I'll help you look for him."   
Charlie brightened. "Really? That would be amazing! I checked his room of course, and I asked Niffty to check all the other floors because she's so fast, and Vaggie and I are about to take the car out to look for him." Husk held his paw up. "I'd hang on for a bit on that, I have a feeling I might know where he is." Charlie grabbed his paw out of the air and squeezed it. "Where--?"   
Husk gently extracted his paw from her grip. "Yeah, just let me run up to the roof." Charlie gasped. "I didn't even think of that! It's just so cold outside!" Husk nodded. "Sometimes that's where he ends up after a bad day, weather be damned."  
Husk cursed to himself as he mounted what had to be the hundreth flight of stairs. "Fuckin stupid spider, why's he gotta go up to the roof anyway, it's fuckin too cold to be doin this, fuckin stupid princess for makin me find him, if she's so worried she could do this herself." He didn't really mean it. But just because he had a soft spot for Angel didn't mean he wasn't going to complain about the inconvenience.   
Finally, the door to the roof was in view. He got to the top of the stairs and pushed it open, hard. It banged open into the wall outside.  
"The hell?" Angel shouted, clearly startled by the noise. "Who the fuck--oh! Husky! It's you!" Angel was sitting on the edge, twisted around so he could see Husk.  
Husk's heart sped up at the excitement in Angel's voice, but he squished it down and cleared his throat to get past it. He rolled his eyes. "Ya got the princess worried. It's late and we--she was afraid you were hurt or in trouble." Angel placed one hand over his heart and threw another against his forehead. "Aw, you were worried about little ol me? That's so sweet, babe."  
"Don't call me babe," Husk grunted. "You clearly seem to be fine, so I'm gonna go let Charlie know and--" One of Angel's hands shot up and grabbed Husk's. "Wait! Sit with me for a while." Something in Angel's voice betrayed his playful demeanor, so Husk sighed, and carefully lowered himself onto the ledge beside Angel. Angel smiled happily at him, before turning and looking out over the pentagram. "This is nice, Husky." Husk let out a low laugh. "Yeah, Legs, it is."  
A few minutes passed in silence. Angel leaned against Husk, and Husk let him. He told himself it was because Angel needed it, but if he was being honest with himself, he needed it too. "Thanks for staying with me." Angel's voice came out in a whisper. "Sure thing, Legs." Husk put his arm around Angel, pulling him closer. The wind picked up, and Husk shivered against Angel.  
"Are ya cold?" Angel asked. "No!" Husk said quickly, as he pressed closer to Angel. "Come on, Angel, let's just go inside."  
Angel leaned back and started shrugging out of his jacket. "Angel what--! Don't take your fuckin shirt off!"  
"Why not? Nothing you ain't seen before. Oh wait, don't think I've ever seen you at one of my shows." Husk, already flustered, said "Hey! I already apologized AND took you out!"  
"Yeah you did, Husky, I'm just messin with ya," Angel leaned over pressed a quick kiss to Husk's cheek. "Ugh!" Husk groaned, a blush gracing his face. "Seeee," Angel sang, "I knew you loved meeeeee."  
Husk shut his mouth, and just shook his head and smiled at Angel. Angel stood up and draped his jacket around Husk's shoulders. "Now my baby won't be cold anymore," he cooed. Suddenly he draped his arms around Husk's shoulders too, leaning into him from behind. "Better?" he breathed into Husk's ear. "Uh...yeah...hey Angel..."   
"Yes, daddy?" Angel practically purred. "Jesus fuck!" Husk jumped up, Angel's jacket falling to the floor. "Aw geez, Husky, I was only kiddin!" Husk would never admit it to him, but his heart was pounding after that.   
Angel sat back down and patted the space next to him. "Promise I'll behave." Husk gave him a look that said he definitely did not trust him, but sat next to him again anyway. Angel snatched his jacket off the ground and put it back around Husk's shoulders. "See? Perfect gentleman." Husk snorted. "Uh huh." But Angel didn't miss how he pulled the jacket closer around himself. Smiling to himself, Angel stood up and offered his hand down to Husk. "C'mon, we can go in. I just wanted to see you in my jacket." Husk did blush at that, to Angel's delight. Husk took Angel's hand and let himself be pulled up.   
Angel snuck his hand down around Husk's waist, tugging him close. Husk felt his resolve crumble, enjoying being this close to Angel. He slowly moved his arm to be around Angel's waist too. Angel didn't say anything, but Husk could see his big smile out of the corner of his eye. They made their way to the door, and moved into the warmth of the stairwell. Angel moved his arm from around Husk, gently taking his hand instead. "This okay?" Husk nodded, not trusting his voice. They started down the stairs. When they got to the final landing before the lobby, Angel stopped, and Husk stopped with him. "Hey Husky, you know I'm into you, right?"   
Husk laughed. "Kind of hard not to notice," he said, sounding amused. Angel went on, sounding less sure. "And you like me too, right?" He looked down at the floor as he said this. Husk looked away too. Talking about his feelings had never been one of his strong suits. But this was Angel, who he couldn't help but like. Angel was letting himself be vulnerable, and Husk sure as hell wasn't going to leave him alone in that. "Course I like you. Hard not to. You're smart, and funny, and you gave me more of a chance than anyone else ever has."   
Angel's face lit up, and he threw his arms around Husk. Husk hugged him back just as tightly. A few moments passed, and Angel pulled back a little to look at Husk. Husk held his eyes for a few seconds, his heart pounding at what he was about to do. He pulled Angel in and kissed him softly. He felt Angel freeze, before kissing him back sweetly. It wasn't long before Angel deepened the kiss, and Husk softly parted his lips for him. Angel's hand came up to cup the back of Husk's head, while the other slid up his chest. He jumped a bit to feel a third hand on his ass, but quickly got past it as Angel squeezed him. Husk let one of his hands move up to curl his fingers into the fur of Angel's chest, breathing into his mouth as how soft it was. Angel sighed contentedly against Husk's mouth at this. Husk pulled back, breathing hard. "We should, we should move this up to your room," he said breathlessly. Angel nodded, pressing their foreheads together. Angel kissed him once more before taking his hand and pushing open the door into the lobby.


End file.
